


Snapshots

by Astral_Bees



Category: IT (2019), IT - Stephen King
Genre: But I didn't think I would have ideas for them, Everything's all good, F/M, Fix-It, Georgie's alive, Hate their kiss at the end, I am genuinely sorry I keep posting IT fics, I have a problem, I like them, I write them because I have a stupid idea and then I'm just like post them, IT - Freeform, It could have been in the future moment on the boat, Like, Losers club - Freeform, M/M, Post Chapter Two, Reddie, This is a few months after, This movie has consumed me, This started as a Benverly fic, also, r+e, which is weird for me, why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 09:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20833268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astral_Bees/pseuds/Astral_Bees
Summary: Little moments as the Losers plan on seeing each other again





	Snapshots

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for how many IT fics I seem to be writing. It's like I can't stop. I will eventually, I just don't know when that is. This is just a quick little thing of seeing how everyone is. Also, did I mention this movie haunts my every waking, and sleeping, moment

Her hair shined in the sun, still looking like the warmest fire. Ben could hardly believe that after all this time the girl filled with flame was with him. She smiled when she saw him and it made his heart squeeze every time, because it was for him. She loves him.

It had been months since they all took out Pennywise. Months since Ben admitted his feelings and Bev kissed him. And for once, he didn’t feel alone. He was happy and in love and loved.

And Bev felt safe. She knew that with Ben, there was no reason to be afraid.

The two made it through. And they made it through together. It all seemed like some bad dream. A haunting figure in the night instead of reality. But they all lived through it. All of the Losers. And they still remembered each other. After years of having a piece of themselves missing, it felt nice to be able to call each other up and remember who was on the other side of the line. To reconnect.

Ben and Bev were on their back porch, soaking in the sun. A nice day in front of them, filled with nice weather. Their dog sat between them as they just talked. Everything seemed so peaceful, it was like a pleasant dream brought to life.

Later, they would be heading out to catch their flight to New York. It was time for another official meeting of the Losers Club.

\--

The words on the screen in front of him felt… wrong. Admittedly, Bill had been having an easier time with endings now that he had closed one of his own chapters, but he was still a writer and writing was difficult. Something just wasn’t sitting right. He erased the last line and pressed on.

Bill just had to get out two more chapters before he left for New York. He could work more on the plane, but after that he wouldn’t have much time to write.

His mind wandered as he stared at the blinking cursor on the screen. Six faces flashed in his memory and he smiled to himself. One more face appeared in his mind and his smile faltered. Tears pricked his eyes and he tried to think of something else instead, but no matter what he tried, he still saw Georgie. It was easy to remember his face and he still made his way into Bill’s nightmares sometimes. But Bill had to remind himself that it wasn’t his fault what happened. And Georgie was ok.

The image of a little boy with a bloody stump echoed in his mind and he forced himself to think of Georgie now. Georgie who was missing an arm but was alright. It was just hard to separate reality from his nightmares sometimes. His smile returned slowly, and he pulled himself back to the moment.

Words were flowing again, and he got back to work. It would be nice to be back with the rest of the Losers. To have a reminder that they were all just fine, right there in front of him.

\--

Mike could hear the waves crashing lightly against the docks. Florida was still new to him and he couldn’t get over just how much he loved the ocean. It was a far stretch from fire and flame. The ocean was comforting instead.

He stared down at his book, listening to the water instead of focusing on the pages. He would have time to read later, but he’d be away from the ocean in a few hours. So, he was basking in the sounds for as long as he could. His thoughts mixed with the splashing and gentle rocking around him. Sometimes it hit Mike all over again that he was finally out of Derry. That he was able to live his life how he wanted. That he was free.

He had already seen what he could of the states he drove through to get to Florida, but New York would be different this time. Mike would be seeing the city with the rest of the Losers, experiencing new parts of it.

There was already a list of things he wanted to do while he was there, gathered from the information books he had checked out. He pulled the list out of his pocket along with a pen and added a new item. See the Losers. He let out a soft chuckle and shook his head. It felt stupid to write that out, but sometimes he needed a reminder that that was something he could actually do. Something he would be doing in only a number of hours.

He tucked the list into his book as a bookmark and closed his eyes as he let the sound of the waves carry his thoughts away.

\--

The birds on the cover of his book stared up at him from his suitcase and Stan just kind of shook his head. New York wouldn’t be the most interesting place to see birds, but a man could hope.

He finished his packing and headed back over to where Patty was sitting, settling down beside her. Stan wasn’t quite sure he was ready to deal with the Losers antics, but he was excited to see them again nonetheless. They were his best friends. And idiots. But they were his idiots.

Patty was reading beside him and he glanced down at her book, a guide to New York. It was nice to see Patty prepping for the trip, it seemed like she genuinely wanted to go. Stan hadn’t been sure whether she would want to tag along since she had only met the Losers a couple times before and it was always hectic with them. Richie alone made the chaos of any given moment go through the roof. So, when Patty had started getting excited about the trip, it made Stan all the more thankful for his wife.

She was a blessing, and the mix of his two worlds was terrifying in the best possible way. It seemed like it was only a matter of time until she could be counted as a Loser herself. If Richie didn’t scare her off first.

Stan’s smile grew ever-so-slightly as he thought of all of them together again. They all meant the world to him. Even if they were a bunch of chaotic fools.

\--

Richie watched Eddie closely as he paced back and forth. It had become a sort of ritual for Eddie to pace and freak out about the organization of a venue before every one of Richie’s shows. It was endearing. And took some of the pressure off of Richie, oddly enough. Richie felt as though he didn’t have the time to worry about how he was going to do onstage when Eddie was panicking over everything else. He was able to just perform.

He pushed himself off of the couch and moved to steady Eddie, taking hold of his hands. Eddie looked up at him and Richie had to suppress a laugh that was bubbling up in his throat. God, he was dating such a dumbass. And then it hit him all over again that they were actually together. It wasn’t some dream from his teens, it was real.

With his joy overwhelming him, he leaned down and kissed Eddie lightly. To get Eddie to shut up. For good luck. Because he could now.

The two stayed in that silence for a moment before they remembered Richie was needed elsewhere.

Richie walked through the backstage corridors, Eddie trailing closely behind him. While the venue wasn’t perfect, it seemed to be good enough by Eddie’s standards.

He turned at the edge of the stage and gave Eddie one last quick kiss before heading out into the lights. A loud cheer erupted from the audience and Richie waited for his eyes to adjust. Once they had, he noticed six familiar faces sat next to Eddie in the front row.

\--

After the show, the Losers all headed out to get something to eat and catch up. Sure, they kept in contact even when they weren’t together, but it was something entirely different to talk about everything face-to-face.

The eight of them piled into a large booth, slightly squished together. Their talking was already making the restaurant louder than it had been when they first walked in.

Ben was rambling on about some concert Bev had taken him to see, but he was shying away from saying who the band was.

Bev smiled softly at him and then promptly began making fun of Richie in a way that showed just how proud of him she was.

Mike had taken to trying to get Bill to spill what his new book was going to be about and at some point, Patty had joined in. The two then started listing how bad his old books endings were from best to worst.

Stan and Eddie helped Bev make fun of Richie, but it was a lot more obvious that they weren’t trying to do so with a supportive undertone. They just wanted to mercilessly tease Trashmouth.

Richie sat there and took the mocking for a moment, absorbing the love that was underneath it all, but then he came back with a vengeance.

Soon everyone was laughing and making fun of each other, or genuinely praising one another. It was nice. And they were happy.

And the Losers Club had made it through another meeting, with many more to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Have a nice day, sorry once again


End file.
